


The Weight of a Ring

by Bodgei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, incarcerated, marriage is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodgei/pseuds/Bodgei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Avengers and Dark World </p>
<p>From Sigyn's day book, after her husband has been incarcerated.  Her first cell visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> At the University I took Nordic Saga and the relationship between Loki and his wife really struck me. I was watching Dark World a few days ago and it made me sad that MCU's Loki was without Sigyn. 
> 
> I can't even tell you the last time I wrote a fic.

I knew that I would be escorted to the dungeons to see my husband, but I didn’t know it would be my sister in law the Lady Sif.  Thor’s wife never understood why I stood by my husband through everything.  I didn’t understand how she could stand and watch Thor moon over a mortal girl.  

“Lady Sif,” I said bowing my head slightly. 

“Lady Sigyn,” Sif said giving me the same amount of respect. Then she straightened and looked at the basket I held, “I have to search that.” 

“And me, I suppose?” 

“And you,” her mouth twisted with distaste, I didn’t know if it was because she had to search her equil, or if it was because she had to touch me.  

I didn’t care.  I was already used to it.  I know that people aren’t all that fond of me.  Some people think that I am part of Loki’s plans, some people think I am a dupe.  The answer is far simpler, he doesn't really make plans.  And I love him.  

Sif went through my basket, including taking tastes of the food and drink I had with me and did a cursory pat down before she walked me down the long staircase to the cells. 

The cell area smelled musty the way a closed in area underground does, but it also smelled of many men, of many species in the cells.   She walked me to the front of my husbands cell.  He looked up from the book he was reading.  Loki was perfectly still.  He didn’t smile at me but the area around his eyes softened.  In that small change, so small that I doubt Lady Sif could even see it, I read the relief he felt at seeing me.

“Sif, you have brought me my wife,” he said in a careful voice. 

“She will be in there with you, Loki.  Do not harm her.” 

“She is my wife,” Loki said, with a small smile.  He cocked his head and continued, “Sigyn is always safe with me.”   

Sif took me to the opening to my husband’s cell.  I was let through the first door and it closed behind me and then the door to his cell opened letting me see my husband face to face, close enough to touch, since he had gone to Midgard.  

I stepped into his cell.  I could see the illusion he was casting.  But I could see the true him under it.  I could see his plane clothes and lose hair and it hurt me in a way I couldn’t describe.  The man who was so active, so alive, so vane, was trapped in this room.  This small room.  

“Loki Odinson,” I greeted him. 

He frowned, “Loki Laufeyson” 

“Odin raised you,” I said, crossing the small room and placing my burden on his small table, “You are Odinson.” 

When I turned back Loki was just behind me.  I smiled and opened my arms to my husband.  

He moved slowly, first touching my outstretched arm.  He touched me gently, as if he thought I wasn't real.  I stood still and let him work out that I was real and whole on his own.  

I glanced out of the front wall of his cell and saw Sif touch something causing the wall to become opaque.  

Once that had happened Loki wrapped himself around me.  He trembled slightly as I held him, I wanted to rock him like a child but I held back. 

“Wife,” he practically sobbed. 

“Husband,” I cooed back. 

After a few moments we released each other.  He glanced at the wall facing the hall.  I assumed he was worried about other criminals seeing him with his wife.  I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. 

“You look tired,” I told him, “and your mother says you are not eating.”

“She isn’t my mother,” he said, but it didn’t sound like he meant it.  

“She is,” I told him, “and she seems to think you may starve yourself. She didn’t give me much, but I would bet it is better than what they give you here.” 

I unpacked our meal.  Apples, lamb, bread and mead a spice cake for after.  Eating with him almost felt normal.  We chatted about nothing in particular while we ate.  Every few moments he would reach out and run his finger across the ring on my left hand.  He never acknowledged what he was doing, he never looked at my hand.  He only looked at my face or at the food.  We lingered over the mead and were about to start on the cakes when the wall became clear again and I saw Sif waiting.  

Loki looked deep into my eyes and said, “Don’t come back.” 

I watched his eyes as the color shifted blue into green and back again.  I knew that he was trying to enthrall me.  I also knew that he couldn’t.  He was never able to.

“Far corner,” Sif said. 

We rose and Loki kissed me, oddly it was a chaste kiss, he must have been confident that his magic had wooed me.  

“I’ll bring books next time,” I said as we parted. 

“There should be no next time,” he replied. 

Sif and I were at the stairs before she said anything to me, “how was your visit?” 

“To short,” I replied. 

“You shouldn't be allowed to see him at all,” she said forcefully.  

“You don’t get to make that choice.” 

“I would never be in this situation,” Sif said.

“I am sure you wouldn’t,” I replied.

“Frigga wishes to see you,” Sif said at the top of the stairs. 

“I can find my own way."

 

 

“How is he?” Frigga asked when I stepped into her rooms. 

“He is in a cage,” I said, “You have known him all of his life, how do you think he is.” 

Frigga sighed, “Did he eat?” 

“He ate, My Lady.” 

She smiled warmly, “I am glad you are his wife.” 

“I am glad I am his wife,” I told her honestly. 

“Goddess of Fidelity, I will send word that you may see him at any time.  You will not need a special escort, you will not be searched.  Come and go as you wish.” 

“Thank you, my Lady,” I said bowing to her.

“Make sure my son is content,” she said as I turned from her.  Loki may no longer think of her as his mother, but the pain in her voice told me he was still her son.

 


End file.
